


Stuck in a Broom Cupboard

by flyingcrowbar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: "James and Lily stuck in a broom cupboard in an awkward position for an extended time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Broom Cupboard

"Ow! Watch it, Potter!"

"Scooch! You're on my leg!"

"Oomf! Get off!"

"Quiet! Filch'll be back any second."

"Serves you right! I'm not the one who dragged you into a broom cupboard to hide."

"Well, if we're both caught, now who'll be in bigger trouble roaming the halls after hours: The Pretty Miss Perfect Prefect Evans or me?"

"You. Obviously. I was only doing my job, Mr. Filch. Ah. I tried to stop him! But-But he is just so unruly."

"Hey, that acting-thing you've got there could have served you well in Slytherin."

"I'll be sure to thank you when I get my Oscar."

"Tsch."

"Move. You're on my robe."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So… I heard what Snape called you the other day. What a prat."

"…"

"Ahem. I mean, it was uncalled for. He had no right."

"Why do you care?"

"Because. I'm not in the habit of rooting for the bad guy."

"What, and you're better?"

"Hey, I'm no shining angel, alright, Evans? I'm trying to say I'm sorry, okay?"

"You didn't say it."

"No, but it's people like him that make us look bad."

"What, dark-haired, pasty-skinned, big-nosed giraffes?"

"Hey, my nose takes offense."

"Heh."

"I mean, us. Pure-bloods. Augh, I even hate that word. Don't know why it's such a big deal. You can run circles around Snivellus any day with your talent. There are plenty of us who aren't so great. I would know."

"…"

"Ah… my arm is falling asleep…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Whoa, watch where you put the hand, Evans!"

"Sorry. I can't see a thing."

"Shh… Someone's coming."

"…"

"…"

"They're gone. Think it's safe?"

"No."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Thank you."

"…"

"I can tell you're making that stupid face. Cut it out. I'm serious."

"Never in all my years would I imagine Princess Evans to bestow her good graces upon me! You've got me heart a'flutterin'!"

"Shut up."

"No, this is some fine progress. Pretty soon we may even get to see you smile one of these days."

"I smile. Just not when you're around usually because you're not funny."

"I'm hilarious."

"Perhaps. Only redeeming quality. On certain men."

"So it's redeeming. I can use that."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, it's not so bad in here when you get used to it. I think I could move in. Fit in a kitchen, a library… Hey, maybe even one of those funny muggle boxes with the pictures."

"A telly?"

"That's it! Who knows. I can raise a family in here. Sounds like a grand plan!"

"…"

"Okay, joke's over, my neck is killing me."

"Heh."

"…"

"Sorry."

"Ow."

"Ah!"

"Whoops. Yeow!"

"That was my finger!"

"Well you don't gotta hit me for it!"

"James Potter, sit down!"

"Gimme a second. Hold on, ah, there. That's better."

"Says who?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're right."

"Eh?"

"It's hard to ignore the things people say about me, you know? But I just have to know who I am for it not to hurt as much."

"And who are you then, Evans?"

"Figuring that out still."

"Good. Because then it'd be boring. Life."

"So I take it you don't have yourself figured out either?"

"Not in the slightest. Just the way I want it."

"You're an enigma."

"Maybe, but I don't have petals."

"… That's anemone."

"Same thing, right?"

"Ha!"

"See? I'm rubbish at Herbology, but not so un-funny now…. Wait. Someone's close."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"They're gone."

"Yeah… You know, you have a nice laugh."

"…"

"Wait-"

"Potter, I-"

Suddenly, the door opened. Standing before them, clad in his night robes with a perfectly blank observation in his dark eyes and carelessly tousled hair, was none other than Sirius Black. His eyes scanned the situation. He saw James, posed awkwardly with his arm propped against the wall and a dumb expression. He saw Lily, with her hair all disheveled and her features ghostly.

He made no move, save for pulling his fingers into a fist and raising his thumb in approval.

He slowly closed to door, plunging the pair into darkness once more.


End file.
